


Spock's Questionable Reading Material

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Plant Life [28]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Amused Spock, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Inappropriate Reading Material, Logical Spock, M/M, Miffed McCoy, Outraged McCoy, Plant Propagation, Plants, Realistic McCoy, Soothing Spock, fan fiction, spores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: McCoy is stunned by Spock's choice of literature, especially since they have young plants in their home.





	Spock's Questionable Reading Material

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Natural Processes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110667) by [Esperata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata). 



“You are doing what, Spock?!”

“I am reading fan fiction. It is quite entertaining, Leonard. Do you know that the authors describe our sex life as being rather ‘hot?’”

“Sh-h-h! Keep your voice down!”

“Why?” 

“You should not be reading that porn, let alone discussing it! We have young, impressionable plants in our quarters! Do you want them wondering about our activities as described in fan fiction?!”

“I do believe that you are rather late for any of that to be a problem, Leonard.”

McCoy sighed. “You're right. We’ve already found a germinated fern spore in Minthe’s flowerpot, haven‘t we?”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
